The Village of Alakanuk plans to use NIAAA funds to renovate an existing building, buy recreational equipment, and purchase arts and crafts tools. The village has a population of 489 people who live by subsistence hunting and fishing and limited seasonal work. Many hours of idle time in this village lead to alcohol and the problems it creates. With the proposed funding, the people could purchase the needed materials to renovate the building that is in the village, and purchase the needed recreational equipment to provide an alternate time usage and thus, an alternate to drinking. Arts and crafts materials could be purchased to allow existing craftsmen the chance to utilize their skills and to teach the younger people the skills which play such a vital roll in the Alaskan Native culture. Although Alakanuk is classified as a "dry" village, booze is readily available because the people either make their own or charter a special plane to fly to Bethel to purchase booze. This cannot be readily dealt with using the general methods of treating alcoholism. By having a community hall, the people could come together and receive alcoholism education and learn that home brew in the village really is a problem.